My Secrets
by ShootToThrill
Summary: GOLD X SILVER PreciousMetalShipping. Silver really fascinates Gold. And he really wants him to know. Enjoy! "Is he happy to see me too? I really wonder."


**Rating: T+**

**Warnings:_ Game spoiler_**, but if you don't care than by all means read.

**Type:** One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. (LOL if I did, I would probably roll on the floor and die of happiness.) Anyway, this is how I think Gold thinks...I don't know, it just seems to fit his look or something. I think it's the short pants...

Read Author's Note. (:

Enjoy.

* * *

**My Secrets**

* * *

There were times when I wished I had the power to move stuff with my mind. How cool would it be to turn a cloudy about-to-rain day into the sunniest and brightest one? I can't help it. Gloomy days depress me. I can't get far from towns fearing I'll get trapped out in hard, cold rain this time of year. It doesn't help that I'm a little sick due to falling into a really cold lake a couple of days ago while escaping wild Teddursa and Ursaring. Man, traveling alone really sucks balls. At times I wonder where Lyra is, always ahead of me in some way or another. There is no stopping for that girl, I still love her thought. And miss her. She would have me smiling right now instead of being down and depressed on a corner in a Pokemon Center….At least my pokemon where being treated and taken care of by the really cute lady and her Chansey. I bet Marill is enjoying the pampering—

"I need them taken care of and fast…._please_." Someone said at the front desk around the corner, breaking my train of thoughts, not that they were getting anywhere interesting anyway. I recognized the voice. That voice. It belongs to Silver, a guy as old as me that stole a pokemon from the professor.

I stood up and slowly walked around the corner to sneak a peek at him. I couldn't help my heart skipping a bit just by landing my sight on him. It's been about a year since we met for the first time; running into each other all the while. During the first 3 months I tried to get the police to come get him but after the 4th try I just…stopped. Figured I wouldn't run into him if he were to get captured—I mean, the professor sure doesn't miss his Chikorita, he was going to give it away to a soon-to-be trainer anyway. _And those are what I call excuses._

Clearing my throat I fixed my shirt before walking away from my corner and towards the red-haired boy that fascinated me so much. "Silver." I said with confidence, I hope I looked like it too. Ah, why did I get sick?

Silver looked up and caught my gaze, his very beautiful gray eyes open in surprise what I guess it is_. Is he happy to see me too? _I really wonder.

"I don't have my pokemon with me, leave me alone." He said while glaring at me. Well, shit, at least I know where his surprised expression came from. It kind of hurt me by assuming he'd be happy to see me.

"I'm not going to fight you. My pokemon are also being treated by Nurse Joy." I said smiling at him. This will be the first time we face each other and don't have a pokemon fight. "And don't treat me like I'm the one that pick fights with you." I said this time with a blank expression on my face. His hair has gotten longer I notice. And he's grown taller. Ugh, I need to stop noticing this things, it makes me feel like a stalker or something.

"I think I treat you however I want." He said indifferently and walked away from me. The bastard had the nerve to tell me that and walk away. Oh hells no.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but we need to stop," I even included me on this issue; maybe he'll see that I'm not trying to blame him for anything. Oh God I feel it, this is it, and I'm doing something about this feeling deep in me. In my heart and in my head "…why don't we go eat diner as friends, yes?" Damn, that was harder than I thought. I think I cut oxygen off my brain from the effort it took.

"And why exactly should I go eat with you?" Silver asked, resting his hands on his hips as he stares at me. Gah, why does he have to be so difficult? Just take the freaking offer, have a free meal and give a good bye kiss—okay, so maybe he won't kiss me. But I sure as hell will take my chances at that.

"…because I'm paying?" I retorted back. A free meal is a free meal. No one in their right mind turns down free food—

"That's not a good reason for me to eat with you." And my hopes just got crushed. Whatever. Fine.

"Okay, forget it. I'm sorry I bothered you." As I was turning around to walk back to my corner and keep sulking about the weather and my sickness, Silver frowns and whispers my name_. So deliciously cute._

I turn around hopeful, thinking he thought that maybe I really, _really_ wanted to spend time with him as Silver, not as the boy who seems to always want to beat my ass for whatever reason.

"I would like sea food." All he said, that's all it took for my heart to start beating itself out my chest. How Silver does this is unknown to me…Okay, I'm not stupid. I do understand why he is always in my mind and why sometimes I wished we run into each other more often but how he turns me into a fool? No idea. But that's one of the first reasons I wanted to see his face more often than usual.

I smiled as we both walked out the door; no pokemon on us reminded me that there was not going to be a fight. And this cheered me up the most.

* * *

We were now sitting outside the Pokemon Center, stomachs full of all kinds of sea food and stuff. I personally _hate _sea food and won't get near it if I can help it but for him I'd eat it and smile while doing so. Actually, it didn't taste half bad as we kind of-almost-maybe had a conversation going.

"Hey Silver?" I spoke, breaking a awkward silence that started to form. "Your pokemon seem to like you better."

Silver looked up at me and stared. And stared. And stared. And I think you get the idea. I thought he was going to curse at me, maybe punch me and leave but when I saw a slight blush over his cheeks I couldn't help to smile. He might act tough and think he's better than me but that doesn't change the fact that he's, weird enough knowing he's a guy slightly bigger than me, sort of _adorable_.

"I—I have been trying to change." He said with a very strong tone. Almost as if he was trying not to sound weak. I guess it makes sense that he thinks being caring and loving pokemon and people is a sign of weakness. If we go back, the guy basically shoved my ass off his way when we first met. And some other times he'd push me away, shove at me, grab me harder than I'd like—yes he must think so.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." I try to make him feel more comfortable, trying to have him open up more to me now that he has been friendlier than usual.

"Ever since fighting Lance…" Silver turned away and stared at a wild Oddish on the other side of a fence across the bench we were sitting on. I, on the other hand just kept staring at his handsome face. Noticing how his eyes glowed golden with the fire that lights up around the Pokemon Center. "I have been trying to be nice and caring towards my pokemon." I wonder if he thinks I'm going to make fun of him because of it. His flushed face makes me questions lots of things. "You've helped…" Silver breathed out as if relieved he said it.

"Eh? I have?" Oh God! Am I hearing right? Did I clean my ears this morning? How exactly I helped, I don't know but I will burst with happiness knowing I was some sort of help on his change of personality. Maybe he does want to become my friend after all! This just brings my hopes up that there is a possibility we can be more then friends. I even held his hands as my mind went off into a wonderland.

"Yeah, thinking of you reminded me where I had to stop myself to not become a moron like you." Silver barked angrily as he pulled his hands from my grasp. Standing up he grabbed his jacket and started walking away towards the Pokemon Center.

Damn, I shouldn't have grabbed his hands like that. Now he's probably scared that I might assault him every time we see each other. Agh! I need to stop being so impulsive. I really do. But still, I couldn't help to smile like a total dork.

"At least you think of me!" I shouted at him, making him stop for a second and look back at me. "One less task I have to accomplish." I said to myself but really I said it loud enough for him to hear. And I know he did, his shoulders raised just a little bit, showing he felt embarrassment.

"Man, now I have to go find out what the stupid Team Rocket is up to in Goldenrod City, I heard it was no good." I said just as loud. I have a feeling that we will face each other again very soon. And this time I might get my kiss. Maybe, I hope.

As I stood up to go rest for the next day, something shone and when I looked down I couldn't help but smile wide and bright. It was an elevator key, the words "Radio Tower" engraved on it with silver letters. I can't believe it. Silver really is something and I will have him.

I grabbed the card, put it in my back pocket and ran towards the Pokemon Center. I even forgot I was sick. I really can't wait to see him again. And I hope he does too.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Author Notes:

Okay people, I'm really REALLY into Pokemon right now...and Gold x Silver is one of my favorite pairings. And surprisingly enough, I didn't think of them together because of other people! Yay! I actually really saw a posibility because of Manga and game! Gotta love Pokemon.

Anyway, hopefully more to come! :D


End file.
